bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Messi1983/Archive 11
Question Dan how come I get blocked on community wiki for being a "troll" when I simply told Hal that he should stop attacking me (I was a little aggressive)? He doesn't get blocked when he repeatedly writes "FUCK U" on my talk page? At0micb0mb123 02:32, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :You just answered your own question, you was a little aggressive. Dan the Man 1983 03:29, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 2 The page is showing an error for me...perhaps you're aware of this? Hua Xiong 17:54, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :No not aware, however the page seems fine to me. Dan the Man 1983 18:15, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Hm...odd. It showed me this strange error a little while ago, and no matter how many times I refreshed or closed the window and tried to reopen it, it refused to load. But it's working fine now. Hua Xiong 18:40, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Fighting page Tell me what you think about my latest post in the Fight Talk Page. Hua Xiong 19:47, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Need Help Again Please :) I am stuck again I want to add a "featured Article" on my main page but tried many times but with no luck could you please add me one, same location as on Bully Wiki, Thanks so much dan, :).Mr.Wikia 23:34, February 17, 2011 (UTC) And Please let it be that article : http://kingkong.wikia.com/wiki/Kong_Megaprimatus_Kong at0mic's block Not gonna edit war with you about it, but I think we should give him a week from when he was blocked to explain himself. Although I suspect we've seen the last of him. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:18, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :No he does not deserve it. He is sockpuppet, plain and simple. Dan the Man 1983 19:56, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It's been confirmed that he has two more sockpuppet accounts anyways. I have blocked both on BFW. Dan the Man 1983 20:24, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Footer Help. How or what is the code for an entertainment/ movies footer that I can put it on my wiki? thanks.Mr.Wikia 13:46, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'll agree to stop on the condition it's never broguht up agian. Kingofawosmeness777 17:26, February 20, 2011 (UTC) suggestion Hey Dan, I suggest you protect the Banned Bully Wiki users page. Just so no one messes with it, we protected ours on King Kong Wiki.WorldWideWikia 22:44, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey why is king bloked agian? Shadowking1224 21:15, February 22, 2011 (UTC) www.bully.wikia.com url request. Hey Dan, I would like to request the old bully wiki url, I send a request to wikia about this but this declined because they said I have to be an admin on bully wiki, however they told me that I can take it up with one of the admins on the wiki. So please I would like to request this url, if you approved I'll send to wikia about this, and hopfully they will. thank you.Mr.Wikia 19:19, March 5, 2011 (UTC) What I meant is I would like to request to take this old url and make my own wiki bully.wikia.com which will be about the bully 2001 movie, thanksMr.Wikia 19:55, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Please ignore this.Mr.Wikia 18:16, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion I am suggesting that we change the url from bullygame.wikia.com to the official game name, bully.wikia.com, all the major wikis such as killzone, gta, donkey kong, fallout and more have their urls as killzone.wikia.com, gta.wikia.com, donkeykong.wikia.com, fallout.wikia.com not killzonegame.wikia.com or gtagame.wikia.com or even falloutgame.wikia.com. It will be better to change it to bully.wikia.com, there is no need for "game".Mr.Wikia 13:35, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I think its better to start a community vote about this, so we can let the community speak for this as this is a major change.Mr.Wikia 14:35, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the suggestion, but the URL stays as it is. If you want to make a community dicussion on the communityboard, then feel free, but I can tell you now my vote is NO. Dan the Man 1983 15:37, March 7, 2011 (UTC) More sockpuppetry I'm betting that both "Iamsofakingcool." and "MaisterMaster" are sockpuppets, very probably of Kingofawsomeness. I'm going to request a checkuser, but I'm also blocking Iamsofakingcool. on accounts of an inappropriate username. (There's precedent for that in case you don't remember - we've blocked "AVGNHater" and "Asslick" and told them to register different usernames). McJeff (talk this way)/ 20:05, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Removed your admin rights from King Kong Wiki I have removed your admin rights from King Kong Wiki, as you requested.Mr.Wikia 23:25, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Help me out pleassssse Hey Dan I have a question, when I type in google search "Bully Wiki" the first result is the following: Bully Wiki - Scholarship Edition, characters, missions, and more 2 Dec 2007 ... Bully Wiki is a community site that anyone can contribute to. Discover, share and add your knowledge! Cliques - Jimmy Hopkins - Gary Smith - Characters 'bully'game.'wiki'a.com/ - Cached - Similar My question is: how do you put these links (Cliques - Jimmy Hopkins - Gary Smith - Character) so they appear in google's search results, I ask McJeff the same question but he doesn't answer, please I really would like to know how, I want to do it in my wiki, please tell me, thanks.Mr.Wikia 00:31, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry busy elsewhere. Dan the Man 1983 02:33, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I got a photo I got a photo of Mrs. McRae earlier version, I got it from the german Bully Wiki, and I want to upload it, can I? because I don't know how to put a comment about where I got it from.Mr.Wikia 10:24, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey there was an external link about it, then they must got it from there: http://www.tylersart.com/gallery/rockstar/danica.jpg Mr.Wikia 10:39, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Read our Image policy here. Dan the Man 1983 10:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I know about the Image policy I just don't know how to add where I got it, can you add it for me that it's location: http://www.tylersart.com/gallery/rockstar/danica.jpg , Mr.Wikia 10:44, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :::You clearly did not read it, otherwise you would have not uploaded the image when it clearly tells you not to. Dan the Man 1983 07:48, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::And apparently, I prefer the company of men. I wonder if this is related? McJeff (talk this way)/ 15:53, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::I am guessing it's a user who has been blocked here for good. I saw the comments on Jenny's blog after you deleted it. Dan the Man 1983 16:41, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm thinking about making a userbox for my user page. "(7) blocked vandals agree that McJeff is a homosexual". Seems to be their favorite insult. Granted I thought it was the best insult when I was 12 too. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:51, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Haha, come on AIM if you got time dude :) Dan the Man 1983 17:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Quotes? Hey! Didn't this place have lists of quotes that each characters say when for example wandering around campus or when taunting? Or did you remove those? Cause I can't find them Thanks :Yes it did, they was removed. However, our sister wiki, Bully Fanon Wiki has character quote pages. So feel free to go over there and help. Dan the Man 1983 23:17, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Get on AIM McJeff (talk this way)/ 18:32, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Pages that need changing Digging through the audio files, I realized there's an error on this wiki regarding two characters: The character that's titled "Fenwick" is actually Mr. Doolin, and the mistaken Mr. Doolin is Mr. Breckind. Hua Xiong 18:33, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Vandal . Hua Xiong 20:12, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hory clap, GLV sighting The Racist Vietnam Vandal and the Girl Lover Vandal making their grand returns at the same time. They should make a movie out of this or something. Wait, it'd only be about 2 minutes long because I just throw down rangeblocks, maybe post something on a talk page somewhere mocking them, and go on about my business. McJeff (talk this way)/ 09:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello There Oh just stopped by to say hi Dan, and i didnt know HalTheChesseBurger & Atomicbomb were both fakes i thought that they were both actually different peopleTheAgeofRockstar 04:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Per our discussion on AIM I have promoted Omgneroli to administrator. McJeff (talk this way)/ 04:50, August 1, 2011 (UTC)